Django's Rising
by Spag
Summary: A sequel to City of Evil *Updating by popular demand* H4E I blame you! lol


**Django's Rising**

~by ldjango21

Summary:

Six months after the death of Chief Suarez Django and Frida continue to develop a relationship. Manny as well tries to patch up some bad times with Zoey Aves and make up for almost killing his best friend. Evil returns to town and Che Chapuza rises again from down below to get revenge. However he is unable to do it alone so he teams up with a Partner who found him in the land of the dead to wreak havoc on those in Miracle City. With the Santana family again in danger Django must rise up and over exceed that of his Abuela to over throw Che's friend. An epic battle of pure evil either you take it all or lose all you care most.

At Sartana's lair Sartana received a poster of the annual junior villains competition and was looking around to find Django. Soon she realized he was still asleep in his room.

"Django get down here now!", Sartana screamed from down the hall. Django woke up from his bed rather agitated grabbing his hat and poncho to go down. "What is it now?" Sartana throws a poster at him and shoves him up to the book of the dead, "Get cracking on the book you have a junior villains competition to win." Django looks at the poster reading the details seeming rather unamused, "Your joking right? I am already stronger than any villain out there why do I need to compete?" Frida comes down stairs half asleep with bed hair trying to find the coffee, "Did Nana wake the dead again?"

"Ah Good morning nieta have a seat I was just talking to Django about the junior villains competition. Banditos! Bring us some coffee pronto!" Sartana snapped at them sitting at the table with Frida. "Frida your hair is worse than the dead in a coffin here let me fix it." Frida read the poster with her eyes shot wide, "Whoa this looks so much fun are you going to compete?" Django's mouth dropped now caught in a catch twenty two with his girlfriend and grandmother. "Fine I'll do it..." The banditos arrive with the coffee and pour some for Frida to drink. "For the record I hate you for this." Django leaned towards his grandmother talking from the side of his mouth so Frida wouldn't notice. "Oh come now nieto it will be most pleasant for you. Just imagine your enemies cower in fear at their very defeat!"

Frida placed her coffee on the table and went to the fridge to get some food, "As if they don't cower enough now?"

Django leans back in his chair with a smirk, "You know Nana she has a point there. Since I sent Che and the General to the land of the dead no villain has ever crossed me."

"All except for one my little Djangy Wangy," Giving him a hug pinching his cheek with her claws. Frida returned with some milk and cereal taking a bite. "Who?" She walked away holding her guitar as she left to go into the Study, "Me!" With that she slammed the door and didn't come out. "One day I will strike fear into that old woman and finally get some respect." Django crossed his arms pondering about the tournament.

"Of course you will," Frida kisses him on the cheek taking another drink of her coffee.

There was a knock on the door, "Who could that be?" Django gets up to answer the door. "Hola primo its been a while may I come in?" Carlos waved looking behind Django's shoulder to see Frida. Frida shot up and rushed to hug him, "Grandpapi I missed you!" Frida tackled him sending them both to the floor smiling and hugging. Carlos laughed almost getting knocked over by his nieta. "Yo tambien mi nieta. I came for a one month vacation due to the typhoon in Japan canceled some of my concerts."

Sartana heard noises and came out of the study, "What is going on...Nieto! My it is so good to see you." She motioned the banditos to take some of his luggage upstairs to the guest room. You will have to sleep in Frida's room the guest room is being renovated."

"But where will I sleep?" Frida asked spitting her coffee.

"You can have Django's bed he don't need it." She replied tuning her guitar.

"Nana I sleep there too you know..." Django tried to get her attention.

Sartana didn't hear him going over a list of things with Carlos. Django just glanced over at Frida thinking, "Can you believe this?"

"Well then I guess you don't mind her sleeping with me then. You know sharing one bed alone in my room..." He scooted closer to Frida hoping it would grab her attention but still she babbled on about having a fiesta. Frida held her breath trying so hard not to laugh as he gave her a wink. Throwing up his hands Django takes Frida bridal style carrying her up the stairs, "Screw this I'm going back to bed..."

Sartana finally noticed and ran up the stairs with flames trailing grabbing her grandson's arm, "Hey hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"You said she can sleep in my bed so we're going back to bed" Django smirked.

"Ohhhhh no you don't! I did not mean with her! Your dead so you don't need sleep now change back."

Django was practically in a staring contest with his abuela with Frida still in his arms shrugging her shoulders at Carlos. "No."

"What?" She shrilled about ready to strangle him. Luckily Carlos got in between to separate the two.

"Now now lets not tear down the house Nana let me talk with him." Carlos implied.

Sartana sneered storming away with her banditos, "Frida take a shower your going out to lunch with Carlos that's an order!"

Frida kisses him on the cheek and rushes up to take a shower to get dressed for the day.

Django smiles then walks towards Carlos, "Uhhh Carlos can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Primo help me to my room and we will talk." Carlos hands him a suit case going up the stairs.

"So what is troubling you Django?"

"Well lately I have been having some thoughts about this junior villains competition. I didn't feel the need to compete but Nana says I should. No matter how strong I get she always sees me as a child when I'm not. I mean I have growth in places she don't know about for death sake!"

Carlos raised his hand laughing, "haha primo I get your point. I do believe you are a young adult now. You hold much responsibility caring for Frida and trying to give her a normal life. Being a full time villain and being Nana successor. Which is why I am here to help...Primo this dead lifestyle may be too much for her after losing so much family. The skeletons everywhere, the stolen money and jewels. I feel she is old enough to finish school on the road and tour with me. No offense but Nana is not a very good influence for her to bring up in life. I just want Frida to peruse her dreams and be happy. Don't you want the same?"

"I...understand if she wants to go I won't stop her but she wants to stay. Lately I have been having some feelings about her." Django lowered his hat to hide his blushing face a bit.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" Carlos looked him into the eye and realized what he meant. "Django I honor your relationship with my nieta but you must learn to control those feelings you have for her. I have noticed her body taking the form of a young woman and she may be having some sexual tendencies running through her thoughts. Just try to control those tendencies primo...have you tried...masturbating?"

Django's face turned beet red, "Carlos I haven't done that in over a hundred years being dead and all."

Carlos let out a small laugh, "Ya veo primo esta bien. However now you are in a human form for 6 months now and you must learn how to control your hormones all over again."

He nodded as they left the room heading back down to the main hall. Frida came sliding down the rail with Sartana coming after her, "Hey don't do that you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Relax I'm just having a little fun Nana." Frida wraps her arm around Carlos as they all left to go into town. Django takes his guitar and follows right behind them closing the door.

On the other side of the City Manny was busy with a list of things that his father had given him as punishment. Since the incident six months ago Manny's father felt he needed to do more community service. "Man this is going to take years and I'm not even half way down the list!"

"I can help!" Said a young voice from the alley popping out with his green cape.

"No Davi you can't help..." He walks away knowing that he will follow him.

"That bad? What did you do this time?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business now go away Davi. I messed up big time and now I must take care of this on my own." He sighs looking at the list to see what's next.

As They passed by the violet tower Zoey Avez comes turning around the corner crashing into Manny. Manny's list floats in the air as Davi Catches it. Manny looks up to see Zoey crying with her makeup smearing all over, "Sorry Zoe I did see you...Zoe are you ok?"

Zoey wiped her tears smearing her mascara more running off. Manny gave a deep sigh, "Davi hold my list for me I'll be right back."

"Yes sir!" Davi saluted holding the list in his hand.

Manny took his hand spinning his belt buckle transforming into El Tigre and dashed in her direction. He finally caught up to her seeing her running through the alley ways.

"Go away Rivera!" She shouted running faster.

Manny got ahead and blocked her exit holding out his hands to hug her to his chest, "Zoe please talk to me what is wrong?" He gazed into her eyes full of worry and sympathy for what could have caused such painful tears. Zoe couldn't resist his glowing green eyes collapsing to his chest weeping. He held her close rubbing her back to help her calm down. "Zoe I'm here its okay."

He carried her in his arms and took her to the park to calm down. The breeze made the grass dance along the tiny stream. When Zoey finally was able to see clearly there was a ice cream cone in front of her. Manny smiled, "Take it easy Zoe this might cheer you up. Its birthday cake flavor your favorite."

"How did you know?" Zoey asked with a small weak voice.

"I know allot of things about you Zoe. Please tell me why were you crying?" He asked sitting down next to her on the grass.

"Its nothing Manny just a very bad time for me that's all." She held her chest trying to look away.

Manny knew something was bothering her but she wasn't ready to talk about it. He smiled raising her chin with his hand, "Hey if you don't want to talk about it I'm fine with that but always remember I am here for you Zoe."

"Thanks Manny." She hugged him then continued to eat her ice cream.

Suddenly Davi showed up in the park and found them.

"Hey El Tigre!"

Manny and Zoe face palmed themselves in disbelief that he actually found them.

"Monkeys! How did he find me?"

"Maybe he put a tracking device on you Manny."

Manny was shocked and looked all over his body for anything strange, "Tracking Device? Where? Up my Ass?"

Zoey let out a giggle smiling, "No that's crazy."

Manny shrugged, "Oh well who cares at least I got you to smile."

Davi ran across the bridge and on to the bed of grass where they sat, "Manny you got to read this!" He hands him a poster that was posted in the bad areas of the City.

Zoey read it over his shoulder, "Oh that's the Junior Villains Competition they are holding this year. Winner gets the title of Super villain and all the privileges."

"Are you going to compete?" He continued to read the fine print that happen to be very small.

She looked at him and gave a nudge towards Davi. Davi didn't understand what he meant because he was holding his cell phone eagerly. "Oh right hehe sorry about that Zoe. Davi what are you looking at?"

Davi showed him a picture on his phone that he took on the way here, "Your not going to believe who is back in town!"

Manny and Zoey looked at the picture and were stunned.

"Oh Carlos is back and is out with Frida. Why don't we meet up with them Zoe."

"No thanks you go on ahead I have to get back home."

Zoey sat up and started walking back towards her home clearing up her face.

"Zoe wait!" Manny ran up to her and gave her a warm hug. "Please if you ever need me I won't be far away."

Zoey nodded leaving the park as Davi pulled on Manny's hand to head towards the pizza parlor. There Carlos was ordering Pizza with Frida and Django. Manny didn't want to interrupt but Frida waved them over. "Hi Manny!"

Davi dashed past Django sitting next to Carlos, "Your back yay!"

Carlos laughed patting his head, "Yes and its good to see you too my little friend."

Django didn't talk letting Frida have a little chat with her friends.

"Manny why don't you join us for lunch we just ordered pizza." Frida insisted looking at Carlos. Carlos smiled with a nod, "Of course Manuel why don't you and your little friend join us."

Davi showed Django the poster, "Are you going to compete Django? I know for sure you will win hands down!"

Django smirked, "Thanks for the vote of confidence and yes I am competing thanks to my grandmother."

Manny ordered a soda popping of the cap with his belt, "Really? You don't sound too happy about it. Cuervo told me she is competing, also I heard this prize gives the winner title of super villain and privileges."

"Let's just say I was forced to compete." Django pointed at his guitar referring to his grandmother.

Frida spit out some soda and grabbed the poster, "What! Let me see where does it say that?"

Manny showed her the fine print as she looked at Django with puppy eyes.

"No Frida your not competing."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

The waitress brought out the pizza and Carlos started passing a slice over towards Davi.

"I agree with him nieta you shouldn't compete its very dangerous. You could get really hurt. It is best you just watch this year nieta you been through allot."

Frida pouted crossing her arms as Manny sorta gave a chuckle being rejected.

Each of them were eating a slice as a big crash just beyond the skyscraper showed Robot Sanchez up to his same robbing routine. Manny looked at Davi to give him the list, "Well I guess I can cross out helping the bank today. I'll catch up with you later come on Davi your coming too."

"Awww but I want to stay." He takes an extra slice of pizza and follows Manny towards the crash site, "Bye thanks for the pizza!"

Carlos waved then got a call on his phone. "Nieta go ahead and finish up here I have to take care of something. I'll meet you both back at home."

He kissed her head and hoped in his rental car towards City Hall.

With some left over pizza they had it boxed up and walked back to Sartana's. Django hasn't said much all day which made her concerned.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Don't worry amor I'm fine. Just allot on my mind right now." Django grabbed the back of his head making her think he has a headache. Django went up to his room while Frida put the pizza in the fridge. He flopped on the bed placing his hat on the night stand. Frida came up to the room carrying two sodas seeing Django laying on the bed frustrated. Laying down next to him she hugged his chest resting her head on his right shoulder.

"You need to learn to relax more. Let go of the things that bother you."

Django leaned in giving her a warm kiss wrapping his arms around her, "If only it were that simple. I just wish Nana would stop treating me like a child and let me be the man that I am...well a dead man actually." His eyes went wide as he felt her hand felt his chest so smooth and warm. Frida was dosing off but was trying to help him relax more.

He kissed her cheek wrapping the blanket around them to take a small nap while they waited for Carlos to return.

Meanwhile in the land of the dead Che shuffled his feet in the sand pacing around in anger. His grandfather the General gave up on trying to return to the mortal world and resided in a residence nearby. Che however would not give up. Each day that went by he would go around trying to find a way to get back and a way to get payback for being sent to the land of the dead. A strange man with silver like hair came to him keeping a distance. "I hear your looking for a partner? I am most interested in what you have to offer in exchange for partnership."

Che pulled out his amulet which controls zombies as a army. "First I need to know your name and who you work for."

"They call me Saiko Wolf I am a ninja of a rival clan of the wolf society. I was given great abilities that defy even the laws of nature by my master Black Wolf."

"I need someone with great power to get be back to the land of the living so I can kill Frida. This amulet controls an entire army of Zombies to no end as long as the holder still stands. I offer my army in exchange for her life."

Saiko Wolf pondered for a moment on his offer, "Very well I will accept your offer and in exchange I will only require small tasks that need to be done. I'm sure your zombies can handle a few small things."

"I am most interested to see your abilities at work. My zombies will serve you well in exchange for my ticket back to the land of the living. Do we have a deal then?"

Che extended his hand to shake and Saiko accepted showing no emotion.

"Its a deal consider it done...partner."


End file.
